Bad Habits
by Wai - Aki
Summary: [FujiRyo] Fuji has a strange bad habit and Ryoma has to deal with it.


Title: Bad Habits  
Author: Wai  
Pairing: FujiRyo  
Genre: Crack. WEIRD crack.

* * *

+B+A+D+H+A+B+I+T+S+

* * *

Bad habits. Most people have them. And they range from biting your nails, picking your nose to snoring or being an ass. Ryoma would have found it fitting that Fuji, an anomaly in life's equation, just happen to have one very strange bad habit. 

And while Ryoma didn't usually care much about Fuji's babble when they're having sex, it did bother him when Fuji started talking about other people's sex life while they're having sex. And even worse, his **brother**'s sex life.

He liked Yuuta enough. Well, not so much _like_ as tolerate really, but that's a minor detail.

Still, the fact that he's able to stand being in the same room as Fuji's younger brother was a big plus. And Fuji, of course, appreciated that. Or he should, at the very least. Because Ryoma tolerated Yuuta the same way Fuji tolerates Karupin.

...Perhaps drawing a parallel between your cat and your boyfriend's brother is not a good thing...

Actually, Ryoma wouldn't care very much about Yuuta's love life. It was a good thing that Echizen Ryoma had the ability to tune out other people's voices in addition to his talent in tennis. And he would usually tune even Fuji out too, but ever since Fuji started talking about Yuuta and that no-taste peacock formerly of St. Rudolph...

Let's just say that Ryoma has, by now, used every single excuse possible to avoid sex. And despite the fact that he rather enjoyed the sex, it's Fuji's many tales of Mizuki and Yuuta's misadventures that tend to make him lose his libido. And his breakfast, lunch and dinner, for that matter.

"We haven't had sex in four weeks." Ryoma would have gladly slipped out of the living room when Fuji declared that, but he found himself pinned to the spot by Fuji's blue glare. Every single alarm in his body rang. The absence of the usual smile was bad enough, but the fact that Fuji's eyes were wide open and he looked far from amused was starting to make Ryoma sweat.

"So" Echizen Ryoma might have a strong tennis sense and somewhat of a tennis genius, but he lacked in his people skills. And it seems that he lacked logic as well. Because really, who would try to make Fuji even more angry? Unless they had a death wish...

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Ryoma" Translation: Tell me what's wrong. NOW.

"It's nothing." Ryoma replied, shrugging and trying desperately to focus on the sports magazine he was reading. It was another article on Atobe because the former Hyotei Captain was the apple to everyone's eye. Ryoma had to admit, Atobe wasn't bad to look at, it was just his attitude that needed adjustment. He pitied Tezuka sometimes.

But at this moment, he pitied himself more for dating Fuji.

"Ryoma." The icy tone that Fuji used dropped the room temperature by about ten degrees. Ryoma shivered, dropping the magazine, entranced by the sight of Fuji stalking over to where he sat. It was dangerous, but honestly, Ryoma had a thing for danger. Why else would he date Fuji in the first place?

The angry, predatory look in Fuji's eyes reminded him of the many reasons he loved being with Fuji. And exactly why the sex is great...or had been...or...

Shit.

Fuji must have detected something in Ryoma's gaze. And of course, he did. Because a second ago the gaze had been heated and lustful but it changed quickly. He looked stricken, like he was ready to throw up. And if that didn't concern Fuji, nothing else did.

His grip on Ryoma's chin was harsh and his eyes were blazing when he glared at his boyfriend, but seeing the pained look in Ryoma's eyes, so close to his face, made him change his mind. His grip became gentle and his eyes softened. For a moment all he did was stare at Ryoma's eyes and the warring emotions.

"If you've found someone, all you had to do was tell me." His voice was soft and understanding, waiting for Ryoma's reaction.

"What the hell are you talking about"

"Is it Momo? Or Eiji? Who are you sleeping with" Fuji asked. Ryoma's eyes widened, a reaction he expected, but the words that flowed out of Ryoma's mouth he didn't expect.

"What are you, an idiot" The younger man all but screeched. "I haven't had sex with anyone but you for the past two years"

Fuji frowned, realizing that the situation was out of his control and not understanding what it meant. "The reason for your change in attitude for the past month, Ryoma."

"That's..." Ryoma groaned. He didn't know whether he should laugh or throw a tantrum. To think that Fuji thought he was cheating on him...Idiot.

"Syuusuke, I'm not sleeping with anyone. I haven't slept with anyone in four weeks."

"Then why"

"I haven't felt the need."

"How about that time in the locker room? You looked ready then. But you slipped past me in the last minute and played a match with Eiji instead." Fuji pointed out. "Or last week, at the library. You were more than willing to follow me into that closet, Ryoma. Why did you change your mind, _at the last minute_"

"Because you talk about your brother's sex life while we're having sex and right after"

"Eh"

"Do you know what a mood killer that is? Every time I think of us having sex, I'm immediately reminded of your tendency to babble about Yuuta and that psychopath Mizuki"

"Aah." Realization dawned on Fuji and Ryoma smacked his own forehead at his boyfriend's reaction.

"That's all you can say? You've deprived me of sex for a month and all you can say is, '_Aah_'" Before Ryoma could reach over and smack him, Fuji chuckled, reaching out to pull Ryoma close.

"It's a strange habit, I know. But I don't even realize I'm doing it, sometimes."

"Control, Syuusuke." Muttered Ryoma, still angry and yet too tired to actually take that anger out on Fuji.

"To think that we wasted a whole month because of my brother's boyfriend." Ryoma would have made a comment, something snarky and utterly him, but Fuji's lips were attached to his neck and Fuji's hands were traveling downwards. And the million different comments he could have said flew out of the window and the only word that escaped his lips was Fuji's name.

For a moment flashes of past conversations came to mind and Ryoma was about to groan in despair. "Focus on **me**." It was a good thing that Fuji noticed the change, then again he had a whole month to notice that every time things got hot, Ryoma would groan and then run away. But this time, he knew the reason. "You know I don't like it when you think of other people when we're doing this."

"Possessive bastard." But Ryoma was smirking and he was also distracted and any thoughts of Yuuta or Mizuki were viciously stomped when Fuji loosened his pants.

"You knew that." His boyfriend paused to smile down at him. When the heck did Fuji manage to pull him to the floor"Oh and Ryoma"

"Hn"

"I'm going to make up for the lost time. Tonight." Ryoma's eyes were wide and scared but Fuji's smirk was borderline evil and the glint in his eyes promised him mischief and lots of it. Before Ryoma could properly protest, Fuji's hand was on his cock and his mind took a big nosedive.

* * *

+O+M+A+K+E+

* * *

"Ryoma" Ryoma smiled into his pillow at the sound of Fuji's voice. 

"Hmm"

"Did you know that Atobe made Tezuka be bottom last week"

Groan.

"_Ne_, Ryoma? Are you up for a foursome"

"HAH"

* * *

+E+N+D+

* * *

No, I will **not** write a lemon sequel. But Review anyway?

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Takeshi Konomi et al.


End file.
